Tales of Malec
by ThatStilinskiGirl
Summary: Short stories and one shots about the pairing of Magnus and Alec (Malec) that I have been inspired to write.
1. An Out of Tune Ukelele

_Imagine Person B has written a song for Person A on the ukelele. Person B plays it to Person C just to get C's opinion on it. Turns out that the song is horrible. When B goes up to A with ukelele in hand and starts strumming the song, C swoops in and smashes the ukelele right before B has a chance to sing it. C tells B: "Just take 'em on a date."_

"What is this?" Alec sighed, as Magnus appeared from their bedroom, carrying a ukulele.

"That looks like a ukulele to me," Jace replied, as he slouched over the armchair. Alec gave Jace a look before turning back to his boyfriend.

"This doesn't look good," Clary said, as she hung her legs over Simon's.

"I wrote you a song darling," Magnus said, sitting down on the coffee table, deliberately knocking Jace's feet off of it.

"Please don't," Alec said burying his face in his hand. Magnus ignored his request and strummed the horribly out of tune ukulele.

"_You are my Shadowhunter beau," _Magnus started and immediately the red crept up into Alec's face while Jace raised his eyebrows at Simon and Clary.

"_The only one that can slay demons and my heart, with your black hair and your blue eyes, baby you are my Shadowhunter beau," _

Alec couldn't even face Jace; he could see from the movements in the corner of his eye, that Jace was laughing, Simon and Clary were exchanging looks.

"_You are my Shadowhunter beau," _ Magnus began a second verse, but before he got any further Jace stood up and grabbed the ukulele out of Magnus' hands and smashed it violently on the table, until it was in several broken pieces on the floor.

"Y'know instead of writing a song, you could just sleep with him." Jace said, sitting back down. Alec blushed again and Magnus glared at him.

"I had ten more verses,"


	2. Sick Days

_Imagine person A of your OTP really sick. To a point of throwing up and coughing really bad, but nothing life threatening, just a virus going around. Person B tries taking care of them, but person A insists they can do things and take care of themselves, refusing to take person B's assistance. Eventually person A is too sick and gives up, letting person B treat them for the day._

Magnus woke up to the sounds of someone throwing up, it took him a few moments to register that Alec was not in the bed next to him. Groggily, rubbing his eyes, he padded over to the bathroom and gently pushed the door open. Alec was lying on the floor, his forehead pressed against the ceramic tiled floor. He was sweating profusely and his face was bright red, and he continued making the retching sounds that had awoken Magnus. "Alec darling what's wrong?" he knelt down and pressed his cool hand against Alec's burning forehead.

"It's nothing, Alec replied, in a weak voice as he pushed Magnus' hand away and curled up into a ball, coughing violently.

"Oh darling, I'll get you some ice," Magnus started, but Alec interrupted by weakly pulling himself up onto his knees to face his boyfriend. "No I'm fine, just ate some bad food," Alec gave a weak smile before standing up and then immediately collapsing back down onto the floor.

"I think you have a virus," Magnus said pointedly, rising to his feet walking to the kitchen and grabbing some ice he had in the freezer.

"I don't need it," Alec called weakly from the bathroom but Magnus ignored him, walking back to the bathroom, pressing the ice to Alec's forehead, as he feebly tried to push it away.

"I'm fine, honestly," He whispered, his voice barely audible.

Magnus rolled his eyes and smirked slightly as his boyfriend's stubbornness, still present even when he was sick. Magnus continued to press the ice towards his forehead and finally Alec accepted, too weak to fight back.

Magnus watched as Alec slowly fell asleep, before gently sliding his arms underneath the younger boy and carrying him to the bed, where he happily accepted the warm blankets and curled up, falling back asleep. Magnus smiled, before walking to the kitchen. He would prepare some food and movies for when Alec woke up.


	3. Stay Right Here

_Person B of your OTP not letting Person A get out of bed by aggressively cuddling them._

Magnus woke up to his alarm, and he angrily waved his hand to turn it off and was immediately greeted with warm arms around his waist.

"Alexander?" Magnus said groggily as he peeled the younger boy off of him, trying to climb out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Alec said, his voice croaky and hoarse from sleep, putting his arms back around the older man.

"I have an early job," Magnus said, trying to sit up against Alec's strong arms.

"Can't you just stay here for a little while longer?" Alec said, muffled in his pillow and Magnus smiled.

"I can't, people need me." Magnus replied.

"But I need you more," Alec said, looking up at Magnus, his blue eyes glowing.

"Believe me I want to stay, but-," He was interrupted when Alec pulled the older man closer to him, aggressively holding Magnus close to him.

"You aren't leaving until I say you can," Alec said, his voice once again muffled in the pillow.

Magnus felt the warm arms around his waist loosen as Alec fell asleep again, but he made no movements.

He knew he had clients to attend to, but that no longer mattered, not when he was with Alec.


	4. Flower Crowns

_Imagine your OTP making flower bracelets/headdresses for each other in a field full of flowers (or any other setting, dependent on preference)_

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this," Alec said sitting cross-legged on the picnic rug that they had laid out in a small hidden corner of Central Park.

"Flower crowns are pretty," Magnus said contentedly, as he wove two flowers together.

"And you're doing it wrong," Alec said calmly, reaching over and gently taking the flowers from Magnus and quickly and with agility wove the two flowers with the ones resting on his lap to form a crown.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Magnus asked, as Alec handed the crown back to him.

"Years of knot tying and weaving," Alec shrugged, as he took a slice of pizza from the box.

"I've never made one this good and I've made loads of these!" Magnus looked at the well-made crown and gently placed it on his head.

"Thank you," Alec said smiling at his boyfriend who was now trying to make another crown.

"Hmm what do you think?" Magnus asked, holding up a fraying crown, the stems sticking out.

"I think that I'm surprised that you're so crap at this," Alec mused taking the crown and gently unravelling it.

"Thank you," Magnus retorted sarcastically, watching carefully as Alec wove the flowers together.

"You're welcome," Alec smirked, as he gave the crown back to Magnus.

"This one is almost as beautiful as you," Magnus said, holding it up and gently placing it on Alec's head.

Alec smiled, striking a pose and Magnus smiled, watching him.

"I love you," Magnus said, putting a daisy behind Alec's ear.

Alec smiled, leant over and lightly kissed Magnus.

"Love you too."


	5. Just a Little Bit of Your Heart

Alec had accepted that his mortality would always play a factor in his relationship with Magnus.

He wasn't going to live forever, and he didn't want to, but he did want to spend forever with Magnus.

He loved Magnus, there was no doubt that he did. But it always played in his mind that Magnus had had so many lovers in the past. That he only had a tiny piece of Magnus' heart.

Alec tried to voice these concerns one night, as they lay on the couch together listening to a storm outside the window.

Alec was playing with Magnus hands, only illuminated by a few candles surrounding the room.

"Where did this scar come from?" He asked, as he held Magnus' thumb in between his own fingers.

"Hmm," Magnus moved the hand forward, examining the thin white line running from the base of his thumb to the first joint.

"I think, that was from an ill-fated encounter with an ex vampire lover," He chuckled quietly to himself, as if remembering a long ago memory. He stopped when he realised Alec had fallen silent.

"Alexander darling what's wrong?" He asked, running his slender hands down the side of Alec's hips.

"Nothing, just nothing," Alec said after a pause.

"Tell me," Magnus said softly. But Alec remained silent for a while.

"Is it about the amount of people I've been intimate with?" Magnus asked quietly.

"Oh no, definitely not, I've already accepted that I've only got just a little bit of your heart," Alec said, his voice monotonous.

Before he could say anything else, Magnus whipped him over so that they were face to face. "Alexander listen to me," He said in such a quiet whisper, Alec could only just hear him. "You do not have just a little bit of my heart, you have my whole heart. I love you with my entire being and you better not forget that,"

And with that Magnus kissed the younger man softly, and the two of them fell into a isolated paradise in which only they existed and Alec knew that even for a little while, he had Magnus' entire heart.

* * *

_A/N-Sorry that this isn't that well written, it's 10:49 where I am and I've just come back from a camp, so I'm exhausted. The inspiration for this story came to me while I was on camp and I wanted to write it as soon as possible. The idea for this story came from "Just a Little Bit of Your Heart," by Ariana Grande and I loved the idea behind it. So anyway hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading x _


	6. Warm Up

It had been a long day for Alexander Lightwood and he for one was done with the snow and cold weather in New York City.

His hands were numb, his nose was burning and he was shivering uncontrollably. As he headed down the streets of Brooklyn towards his apartment, he regretted not asking Simon for a ride home.

It hadn't been a particularly fulfilling day, he'd spent the morning trying to train with Jace, but he kept getting distracted by Clary, who was shamelessly flirting with him.

The afternoon was even less exciting, he'd agreed to go to late lunch with Isabelle and Simon, then immediately regretted it when he realised they would just be making out the entire lunch.

So now here he was, walking home in the freezing New York air, shivering and cold. He could not wait to get home, to his warm apartment and welcoming boyfriend.

* * *

The door to the apartment burst open and woke Magnus from his sleep so suddenly he rolled off the sofa and Chairman Meow squealed as he landed on the cat.

"Oops sorry Meow," He said, absently stroking the cat from his place on the floor as he observed Alec walking into the apartment.

He was only in a black leather jacket and pants and was clearly freezing. He moved into the apartment stiffly, and Magnus could hear his teeth chattering.

"Alexander my love, you're almost frozen solid!" He exclaimed, rushing over to his boyfriend and closing the wooden door behind him.

"C-c-can't f-f-feel my f-f-feet," Alec managed to stutter out, before he half fell, half threw himself into Magnus' warm grasp.

"Oh Alec," Magnus said, lifting the younger man up into his arms and carrying him over to the couch, where he flicked his wrist and removed the Shadowhunter's clothes, replacing them with a pair of Magnus' warmest pyjamas.

"I'll make you some tea my dear," He said rushing off into the kitchen and Alec was now suddenly blissfully aware of his tiredness.

* * *

Magnus came back with the tea and blankets wrapping them around his lover, before sitting down next to the young boy and wrapping his arms around him.

"T-thanks," Alec said, still stuttering but with less extremity.

"You shouldn't have been out in the cold like that," Magnus scolded and Alec breathed heavily in reply, and Magnus knew he was falling asleep.

"It's all Izzy's fault," Alec mumbled into Magnus' chest.

"Remind me to have a word with her," Magnus mused, watching the young man fall asleep in his arms, and then wilfully joined him in the land of sleep.

* * *

The next morning Alec woke up, completely warm and wrapped up in blankets.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Magnus asked, carrying a tray into the room with food, putting it down in his vacant space on the bed.

"Better," Alec said happily, pouting slightly so Magnus would kiss him. Magnus accepted the invitation and pressed his lips against the younger mans.

"But," Alec paused and Magnus raised his eyebrows, "My feet are still cold,"


	7. Take Away the Pain

Alec woke up before sunrise three days after his encounter with a particularly nasty demon, in a whole load of pain.

He could feel his body still recovering from the poison that had only just vanished from his veins. He was of course used to pain; he'd been aching and in pain since he began his training as a Shadowhunter at age six. He could remember a time when he didn't feel pain somewhere in his body.

"Morning Alexander," A soft voice called out from across the room where Magnus was sitting at his desk; a scroll of paper in front of him, books scattered on the table around him.

"Morning Magnus," Alec yawned, stretching his arms in vain to remove the pain.

"How are you feeling?" Magnus asked, putting his pen down.

"No worse than usual," Alec shrugged, wincing at the pain in his shoulder.

Magnus stood up and crossed the room sitting at the end of the bed.

"Come here," Magnus motioned for Alec to move over to him. Alec climbed out of the bed and crawled over towards his boyfriend.

Magnus began massaging Alec's back gently, his hands finding all the most painful spots and relieving the pain.

"I appreciate this so much," Alec said, allowing Magnus' slender fingers to move all over his back.

"That's what I'm here for," Magnus smiled, lightly kissing Alec's cheek.

"I'm grateful for you," Alec said, his voice soft and still filled with tiredness.

"You need to go back to sleep," Magnus mumbled as he buried his face into Alec's shoulder.

"I can't, it'll hurt even more if I do," Alec replied, leaning his head back so he was resting on Magnus' shoulder.

At that moment, Chairman Meow decided to make an appearance and leap onto Magnus' lap.

"Oh you stupid cat!" Magnus yelled, as the cat put his claws into his leg.

The cat yowled loudly before leaping with agility to the floor and slinking out of the room.

Magnus swore at the retreating back before closing the bedroom door with a flick of his hand.

"Go back to bed," Magnus whispered to Alec who reluctantly crawled back towards the headboard and pulled the blankets back over him.

Magnus strode back to the desk, closing his book and sliding his paper back into the drawer of the desk, before crossing back to the bed and climbing in next to his boyfriend.

Alec immediately rolled over and wrapped his arms around Magnus.

"I love you," Alec mumbled, his eyes already closed and his voice filling with sleep again.

"Love you too Alexander," Magnus replied, as he watched Alec slowly fall back to sleep. And he really did.

* * *

_This story actually started out as a Wolfstar one shot (a ship that I have only recently just gotten into), and I thought reading back on it, that it suited Malec as well, and since I haven't posted any Wolfstar yet, and I'm not entirely ready to do that, and I really liked the story, I decided that Malec was a suitable alternative._

_Just a random story but I hope you enjoyed this one because I really enjoyed writing it!_

_If you feel like it please review and follow and favourite! It means a whole lot to me! Thank you!_


	8. Food Poisoning

Jace didn't need to be a warlock to know that Alec and Magnus were the worst at hiding anything when it came to their relationship. Even in the bright, well-lit restaurant, they could not take their hands off each other.

She watched as Magnus made a slight movement underneath the table and a second later Alec's face went bright red and a smirk appeared on his face. Jace knew he was not the only one that had noticed this, having exchanged a look with both Izzy and Simon.

Clary could feel Magnus' feet deliberately pushing against Alec's underneath the table, she realised it was probably a dumb idea to sit next to Alec, especially when Magnus was on the other side.

She could feel them fighting back on forth underneath the table, and she wasn't surprised as Alec went bright red and muttered something along the lines of "Gotta go to the bathroom," and he rushed out of the room, leaving Magnus with a satisfied smirk on his face.

They barely made it through the rest of dinner, Alec was obviously desperate to leave and Magnus needed to find an excuse fast.

Alec knew that the group would want to go out somewhere after dinner and he knew he definitely couldn't wait that long, so he excused himself from the table and waited for Magnus to make an excuse.

He'd been in the bathroom three minutes before Magnus entered.

"What's your excuse?" Alec immediately asked and Magnus held up a finger to silence him.

"Food poisoning," He whispered and Alec looked horrified, but he didn't protest.

"Well guys, Alexander and I are going to have to leave, he's come down with food poisoning," Magnus shrugged nonchalantly as he grabbed his wallet and practically dragged Alec out of the restaurant.

"Well I'm not entirely sure what's up with those two, but I can pretty much guarantee that Alec does not have food poisoning," Simon observed and the whole table erupted in laughter.

He was of course right, Alec did not have food poisoning.

* * *

This is actually one of my favourite stories I've written in a while. Once again this was written for another fandom but it seems I can easily slip Malec into anything I write :)

Anyway once again please review and favourite and all that stuff :) I really appreciate it!


	9. Paris-New York

"It's not even eleven here yet!"

"Doesn't matter, it's almost New Year here!" Alec replied, amused at how much this time difference was affecting Magnus.

"We have to wait until it's midnight here! It's a rule!" Alec scoffed, as Jace and Isabelle motioned for him to hurry his conversation so they could get to the party.

The Paris Institute was holding a New Year party, and all the young Shadowhunters had gone, and if it wasn't for unfortunate circumstances that meant Magnus was no longer allowed in the Paris Institute he would have come to, but in normal dramatic Bane fashion, he decided if he couldn't be at the party, he wouldn't come at all.

"It's your fault you're not here! Anyway, what rule, there's no rule?!"

"Yes there is, it says that if a couple is apart on New Year, they have to wait until the later New Year to celebrate!"

"You just made that up Bane," Alec laughed.

"Okay maybe I did, but still, you can't celebrate New Year until I can!"

"I'm going to the party now Magnus, I'll call you when it gets to midnight," He hung up the phone, despite Magnus' protests and followed Isabelle and Jace down to the party.

* * *

11:50 came, and the party was in full swing, Alec however was not. Clary and Jace were dancing in the middle of the dancefloor, while Simon and Isabelle made out in the corner.

Alec had jumped at the chance to be in Paris for New Year, but now he wished he'd stayed home with Magnus and Chairman Meow, New Year wasn't as fun without his boyfriend. He was technically the only single one there, by default.

His phone began to vibrate and he pulled it out, Magnus' name showed on the screen.

"Hey Magnus, I miss you," It slipped out but for once Alec didn't feel embarrassed by his words.

"I miss you too baby, where are you right now?"

Alec frowned, "At the Paris Institute obviously,"

"Inside or outside?"

"Inside?"

"Well go outside,"

"Why, Magnus it's cold out there," He looked at the balcony, which was conveniently empty.

"Just go out there,"

Alec stood up, made his way through the dancing crowd, onto the grand balcony, that by cliché overlooked the Eiffel Tower, which was lit up, prominent against the night sky.

"Alright Magnus, I'm outside, now what?" He talked into his phone, but there was no reply. "Magnus?"

"Turn around," Magnus' voice spoke from behind him and Alec jumped violently.

Magnus was standing in the shadows, his cat eyes glimmering in the darkness. "Hi," He said, plainly.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I snuck in, wanted to see you,"

"If you're caught-,"

"I won't be, believe me," He winked, pulling Alec closer. He hadn't realised he was shivering. "What's the time?" He whispered, his cat eyes gazing into Alec's blue ones.

"11:59," Alec replied back, not looking away.

"Midnight," Magnus whispered back, as the bells began ringing all over Paris, and the people inside began cheering and celebrating.

"Happy New Year, Alexander. I love you." Magnus smiled, and Alec grinned back.

"Happy New Year, Magnus. I love you too."


	10. It's Not Just a Word

Magnus sat back into the couch, feeling complete content as the sounds of the heavy rain outside pounded against the windows of the apartment.

He wondered over the last time he'd felt this relaxed like nothing could possibly be wrong in the world when he felt like this. Of course, he'd lived for centuries, he knew that this calm wouldn't last, but for now, he could enjoy it.

Particularly as he watched his boyfriend sit opposite their son, both plates of food put to the side, as Alec tried to engage Max in a conversation; which was proving futile.

"Come on Max, can you say Dad?" Alec was holding Max's hands and was trying to capture the attention of the toddler, who was giggling at some sitcom that was absently playing in the background.

Magnus had to admit he was surprised that Max hadn't spoken yet. After officially adopting the young warlock, he'd done an intense amount of research into the raising of children, and though he could admit he'd probably gained high expectations, he presumed Max would have started speaking already.

"He's almost a year and six months, why isn't he saying anything?" Alec said, sounding frustrated as he stood up, letting Max engage fully in the lights of the television.

"It'll come, my dear, we all expect our child to be a genius, but most of them take their time. I expect he gets his stubbornness from you."

Alec shot Magnus a look as he joined the warlock on the couch, reaching for his glass of wine as he did so.

"And I suppose you spoke the moment you were born?" Alec retorted, slumping back onto the pillows covering the couch.

"Naturally, made sparks fly the moment I met my mother's eyes," Magnus laughed, and he glad to hear Alec's laughter join his.

If he had made that joke even a year ago, Alec would have become somber and refused to speak until Magnus changed the subject. Magnus was relieved that the long accepted topic of his parents no longer affected the young Shadowhunter.

"It makes me wonder if that feeling will ever go away." Alec's voice was lower now, more concerned.

"What's that my dear?" Magnus replied, putting his arm around his lover, pulling him closer.

"The fear, the concern that something bad will happen to him."

There was a brief pause, as both of them looked at their son, who was happily babbling on the floor, clanging two plastic bricks together.

"I don't think it ever does, it's our job to worry about him." There was another silence before Magnus continued. "But that is love my dear, that's why we love. I'll be damned if there isn't a day that goes by where I don't worry about you, or Isabelle, or Clary, even Jace."

Alec turned to Magnus, his mouth forming a small smile.

"You love them?"

"Of course, it's almost impossible not to love you."

"I said them, not me."

Magnus sighed but returned Alec's smile.

"Yes, I love them." Alec's hand crept into Magnus' and he squeezed it.

"They're your family too, even if you deny it."

Magnus didn't reply to that, letting himself bask in the moment, the happiness that he could feel practically radiating from him.

It was a loud clap of thunder that broke the silence, and Magnus's stupor. He jumped up from the sofa and began collecting the plates that had been left on the coffee table.

"I'm going to clean this up," He said, gently pushing Alec back down as he attempted to help. "You look after Max, I'll be done in a few."

As he disappeared into the kitchen, he learned a smashing of glass and Alec's angry voice.

"Oh fuck!" He said, and Magnus turned to see the cause of the noise. The glass of wine that Alec had been drinking was now shattered all over the table, red wine pooling on the floor underneath.

"Magnus I'm sorry," Alec hurriedly said as he began clearing up the shattered glass. "I know those were your nice glasses."

Magnus smiled, as he walked back into the room, to help his boyfriend clear up. "It's nothing my dear, material items are easily replaced."

"Fuck!" A small voice broke the tension, and both Magnus and Alec turned towards the noise.

Max was sitting facing them, the plastic bricks abandoned as he beamed happily up at his parents, a large grin stretching across his face.

"Did I imagine that?" Alec said in a whispered tone, as if afraid of the answer. Magnus shook his head, but before he could reply, Max spoke again.

"Fuck!" He giggled, bouncing up and down. "Fuck!"

"I am so sorry." Alec's voice was quiet and was followed by silence. It continued for only a moment before Magnus burst into laughter.

Alec looked at him incredulously, as Max joined in the amusement, pleased to see that one of his parents was appreciative of his new-found skill.

"I'm sorry, Alexander dear, but the look on your face!" Magnus continued, heaving with laughter, as Alec looked as if the whole world had turned upside down.

"Fuck!" Max had joined the chorus again, and Alec hurriedly picked him up and tried to shush him.

"I'm putting him to bed, maybe he'll forget that word if I get him to sleep fast enough."

Magnus wiped the tears of laughter away from his eyes, as Alec quickly disappeared down the corridor, towards Max's bedroom.

"I don't think it works that way, my dear!" Magnus called after them, still struggling to stop his laughter. "Anyway, it's just a word!"

"It is not just a word, Magnus! And I am not explaining to my parents how Max's first word was a swear word. I am not."

Magnus began laughing again, as he imagined the look on the Lightwood's faces if they knew. He made a mental note to tell them, something the family could tell Max when he was older.

The idea of that word crept back into Magnus' mind as he continued to clear up the mess, and to the two people in the next room who had taken every doubt he'd ever had about being close to someone, and created something Magnus had never believed he'd truly have, a family. And in that moment, Magnus wondered how he'd ever thought happiness was anything else.

* * *

Wow, okay, so this story became a lot more than I was intending it to be! This was supposed to be just a light fluffy piece on Max's first word, but I guess I'm just in one of those moods! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, and are enjoying these

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, and are enjoying these one-shots so far! Thanks for reading!


End file.
